IG-88 Meets Blade: Trinity
IG-88 Meets Blade: Trinity is the tenth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the final installment of the IG-88 / Blade series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Vampires investigate an ancient tomb in the Syrian Desert, which they believe belongs to Dracula, the first vampire. To keep Blade from interfering, they frame him for the murder of a human familiar. FBI agents subsequently locate Blade's hideout and kill his mentor and friend, Abraham Whistler. Demoralized, Blade surrenders and is arrested. The vampires' familiars have arranged for the authorities to turn Blade over to them. He is rescued by Hannibal King, Abraham's daughter Abigail Whistler, and The 88 Squad, who invite Blade and The 88 Squad to join their band of vampire hunters, the Nightstalkers. From them, Blade and The 88 Squad learn that Danica Talos, an old enemy of King's, and The Undertaker have revived Dracula, or "Drake", with the goal of using his powers to cure vampires of their weaknesses. The Nightstalkers, Horde Of Darkness, and Kane Jr., who has turned on the heroes earlier in the film, have created an experimental bioweapon known as Daystar, capable of killing vampires at the genetic level. However, they need a purer blood source to make it effective. As Drake is too powerful to kill via normal means, they hope that the virus will kill him and, with his blood in the mix, ensure the rest of the species is wiped out. Eager to test Blade, Drake isolates him and The 88 Squad from the Nightstalkers, as he considers them unworthy of challenging him. He explains that all humans, droids, and vampires are inferior in his eyes and that he intends to wipe them from the Earth. Abigail finds evidence of Drake's true plan: a network of farms where humans are drained of their blood for vampire consumption for The Undertaker to consume. Told the humans are all brain dead and that Drake is working for The Horde Of Darkness, Blade and The 88 Squad deactivate the farm's life support systems. Returning to the Nightstalkers's hideout, they find all of them dead except for King and Sommerfield's daughter Zoe, who have been taken captive by The TGWTG Squad. A recording left by Sommerfield, Daystar's creator, reveals that Drake's blood is needed by The Undertaker to render it effective. King is tortured by the vampires and The Horde Of Darkness for information, but refuses to talk, even when they threaten to feed him Zoe's blood. Blade, Abigail, and The 88 Squad arrive and free the captives. Drake eventually bests Blade in single combat and prepares to kill him with his own sword, while The Horde Of Darkness fights The 88 Squad. Abigail fires the Daystar arrow but Drake catches it before it strikes him. He drops it to the floor by Blade. At the last second, Blade stabs him with it, triggering a chemical reaction that kills Danica and the rest of her followers, while The 88 Squad defeats The Horde Of Darkness once again, and they escape. As Drake slowly succumbs to his wounds, he praises Blade for fighting honorably, but warns him that he will eventually succumb to his need for blood, thus creating a new type of vampire. He then gives The 88 Squad 2 ending choices: #Let Blade get captured by the FBI and leave Drake unrecovered. Before his autopsy, Blade awakes, attacks a nurse, and searches for blood. Drake says that this is the ending director David S Goyer intended. #Blade retires from hunting and Daystar has exterminated the vampire race. King, Abigail, and The 88 Squad reestablish the Nightstalkers and turn their attention to werewolves. Despite liking both endings, IG-88 goes for an ending of his own and shoots Drake, killing him, but uses the last of his power to disguise himself as Blade. The FBI recover the body and declare Blade legally dead, allowing him and The 88 Squad to continue the war against vampires. In a mid-credit scene, The Horde Of Darkness, tired of hunting down Eric Brooks, watch The Vampire Diaries, but Undertaker, not liking this one bit, intrudes and tells them they found their next subject: an anthromorphic talking duck named Howard. In a post-credit scene, Kane Jr. breaks the fourth wall while still stuck in the lamp post and scolds the viewer for not helping him. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA